Innocent Love
by No Longer Alone
Summary: AngelStorm fluff. What else needs to be said? Please R&R!


Warren Worthington the Third. Yes, that was his name. It was like he came from a blueblood family...everyone expected him to be rich and famous. Sure, he was rich, but for all the wrong reasons. His dad had supposedly come up with a cure for the mutant gene...though he had nothing to go on in the first place. It was only an idea, a notion, something to easily be ignored.

People had told him that Xavier's school was a safe place for mutants. He listened. Not only because he was desperate, but it was because he couldn't fit in anywhere else with the wings that sprouted from his back at such a young age.

He fit in easily, like a sheep in a flock, just being another one of 'those' people. He liked it, though, because he had friends. He had crushes. But of course he couldn't show who he fancied so much...just as in real life. This place, this school, it was as if he was being reborn. He lived there now, attended school when, basically, he had nothing else to do, and had his friends. Kurt Wagner and Remy LeBeau were his closest, the three of them were like the Three Musketeers.

And then there was Storm.

She was perfection. An angel that could change the weather at her slightest whim. Everyone called Warren angel but he said that she deserved it _so much more._ For days upon end he fantasized about just touching her, being close enough to her to inhale that sweet scent that seemed to always follow her around. When they became friends, it was his dream come true. He was able to just...hang around with her. Be close to her. Be friendly. And all the while dream of so much that could happen between them if their friendship progressed.

Sometimes it was a smile.

A coy wink.

Warren couldn't ever approach her, he was just too damned shy.

It was when she was at her lowest when everything between them came to light.

When he saw her outside, shoulders hunched, crying quietly, he knew something was wrong. He walked up behind her, the rain outside that was created by her hitting his half naked body, already starting to make his jeans wet, it was so torrential, before his somewhat delicate hand touched her gently on the shoulder. "Storm...what's wrong?" His voice was quiet, filled with emotion, the same condition as his striking blue eyes. She shuddered away from his touch, quickly turning the skies sunny again, whispering "Nothing, Warren." "Please." He said sadly. "I want to help you." She slowly turned around, looking at him with tears in her hazel eyes as he reached out now and gently wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "I...I...I want..." "Tell me." He murmured. "Please." "I...I'm lonely, Angel." This was the first time she had called him that; it was only Warren and Storm between the two when they spoke. His heart just leaped when she called him this, it was as if her voice was a delicate, innocent tinkle of a bell. "I can't stand being alone."

He paused now, watching her for a moment, gently brushing long, luxurious, white strands of hair out of her face. _Should I tell her? Should I say anything about how I would love her forever?_

"I..." Warren paused awkwardly as Storm watched him. "I could fix that." He whispered now, slowly, gently wrapping his wings around her stunning(in his opinion) body. "You...you what?" "I could fix that." He repeated. "How?" "I...I could be with you. You're...you're...you're such a sweet woman.." She could feel her heart stop for a moment, that innocent, lonely look her eyes held never leaving the hazel color. "You're...not joking, right?" "No." Warren whispered hesitantly with a shy smile. "Maybe..." Storm whispered.

An awkward pause from Warren. He didn't know how to take this. "For now...just one kiss?" "Alright...Storm..." "No..." She whispered.

_No?_

"Call me...Ororo..."

The rain had started again, with no prodding by Storm to do so. They were both getting extremely wet now, their clothing sticking to their bodies. She ran her hands slowly through his wet feathers now as Warren leaned in, brushing hair that had stuck to her cheeks out of her face, gently, shyly, letting his lips meet with hers. Her eyes had closed as he had leaned in for the kiss, and once it had happened she inhaled sharply through her nose before slowly letting it out. Warren had almost the same reaction.

Storm let her delicate hands run through his short blonde hair now as the kiss became more passionate, more...involved. Warren had wrapped his arms around her waist under his large wings, holding her closer to his body than only his wings had.

The moment between them, the spurn-of-the-moment passion, seemed to last forever, but it was maybe a minute or so before their lips parted.

Warren's innocent blue eyes held an emotion that noone had ever seen in them before...head-over-heels love.


End file.
